Great Power
by blackpotion
Summary: everyone thought that they were just normal kunoichi but they asked to leave the village for a little while what'll happen? couples: SasuSaku, InoShika, NejiTen, NaruHina
1. a reason to leave

Summary: they all thought they were from Konoha but it turns out the 4 kunoichi of the country of fire are much more than anyone dreamed.

Authors note: Hey sorry if this sounds similar to anyone's I swear it was not intentional if it is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters in it at all!**

Team 7:

Sasuke and Naruto were battling while Sakura was watching from a close cherry blossom tree

It was 2 years since Sasuke returned and Sakura was way over her crush on him.

In other words she was 17 years old and Tenten is 18.

As Sasuke and Naruto spared Sakura watched from a distance thinking _"they have gotten so much stronger but what have I done it seems like nothing compared to them "_

**Inner Sakura " Are you kidding me we worked our butts off to the point that were at so don't you start ranting off stuff we are terrible at compared to them"**

"_Ya but still sometimes I wish I could be strong like them"_

"**Well you do have point maybe we just need to train a lot more to catch up maybe if we ask Tsunade san she might let us go off and train for a little while outside fire country"**

"_ya that's a great idea come on let's go now I can't wait!"_

And with that she ran off leaving the cherry blossom tree to go see Tsunade and leaving a very confused Sasuke and Naruto to wonder where she was headed. Although sasuke didn't care Naruto yelled at Sakura "Sakura-chan where are you going?"

She pondered up a good lie she certainly couldn't tell them what she was planning then replied "I've got to go pick up grocries my fridge is drained" "ok but be careful and then she ran all the way to Tsunade's office

Team 10:

"Hey Ino why don't you come and train with us?" asked Shikamaru

"No thanks Shikamaru"

They were training well everyone except Ino anyway she was thinking about her life.

Just then a idea popped into her head

Ino's thoughts:

"_maybe if I go and train by myself for a little bit I might be able to beat Shikamaru I mean considering he's got an I.Q. of 200 the odds are against me but still I need the practice perhaps if I ask Tsunade if I could leave for a little while and train by myself she might agree I mean I really hate how shikamaru all of a sudden just started bragging about myself and I'm sick of it so I'm going to get strong enough to beat shikamaru. !"_

All of a sudden shikamaru woke her up out of her thoughts and saying "Ino come on if you're thinking about beating me you know you'll have to train hard enough so you can." (p.s. I know shikamaru would never say or act this way but ino had to leave for some reason in this story so please just go along with for now)

All of a sudden "I'M GOING HOME I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THIS FROM YOU!!!"

(I'm guessing you can all guess who said that) and in reality she said she was going home but really she was headed towards Tsunade's office

Team 8:

"You coming Hinata?" asked Kiba

"Hai"

Hinata's thoughts:

_We were training and I lost to Kiba and Shino man it seems like I'm just getting worse and worse instead of getting better and if I can't beat them how is Naruto going to notice me man life is so not fair_

Hinata was having these thoughts while walking behind Shino, Kiba, and Kurenia just then a thought popped into her head to go see Tsunade san and ask to leave for a little bit just like Sakura and Ino's thoughts and she was positive that she will become stronger for Naruto and her team by asking permission to leave for a little she would become the strong kunoichi she knew she could be.

As the rest of her team was walking off to eat Hinata asked if she could go home because she didn't feel well and off she went to Tsunade's.

Gai's team:

Tenten was sparing with Neji while lee was training with Gai (not sure if that's how you spell his name but whatever.

Tenten's thoughts:

_Geez at this rate Neji might become stronger than his own uncle but how am I supposed to keep up with this at this rate I mean I'm having trouble not using all my weapons to throw at him!._

Her thoughts were inturpted by Neji who was leaning against a nearby tree smikering. At that moment he walked over to Tenten saying "you know Tenten if you keep this up you might even fall behind lee"

At this Tenten was outraged how dare he say that. That was the last time she was going to be insulted by the hyuga prodigery just then the same idea popped into her head like Sakura's, Ino's and Hinata's go see Tsuande and ask if she can leave for a little while then come back so that she could train herself.

She then remembered what Neji had said so she just got up off her knees and said "Well if that's how you feel about Neji you might as well train with lee because I'm going to go get something to eat." And with this Tenten got up and walked out the clearing and headed for the hokages office at the same time Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were all headed in the same direction as her.

Well just tell me what you think so far and I'll coutine later with chapter 2


	2. asking permission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are in this!

Hey people hope you enjoy chapter 2

And with that let's begin

As all the girls raced down the streets with one destionation in mind (all of them thinking at once) _"Hokages office" _

All them were to lost in thought to notice that they were going to run into each other then

BAM!

They all got up and said sorry for bumping into each other then froze when they saw they were all headed in the same direction

Sakura was the first to ask "Where are you guys going in such a hurry?"

Tenten replied "I'm headed to the hokages office Neji insulted me so I'm going to ask if I can leave for a little while, why what about you guys?"

"Well I was headed that way to because I also feel like a weekling I lost to both Kiba and Shino which made me realize that I need to work a lot harder if I'm not going to fall behind so I decided to do what Tenten is doing." Hinata said in response

"I was headed that way because I hate how Shikamaru is all "well I'm better than you" and how he keeps on rubbing it in my face so I was also going to ask permission to leave for a little while like you Tenten." Ino said with a smile on her face

"I'm going to do what you guys are doing because Sasuke and Naruto seem so much stronger and I feel week compared to them but Tsunade is a great teacher I just think I need to train myself for a little." Sakura said pouting

"It's ok Sakura I have a great idea what if we ask Tsunade if we can help each other train outside fire country and not tell anyone where were going so that way they won't try to stop us." Tenten said trying to cheer up Sakura

"Ok that sounds like a great idea!" "I'm in" "Let's go the suspense is killing me!"

"Great to the Hokages office!"

And with that they all headed to the Hokages office

_Hokages office _

knock knock

"come in" replied Tsunade

And with that the girls filed in 1 by 1

"Yes can I help you"

"Actually Tsunade-sama I was wondering if we could leave for a little." Sakura said

"Oh I have 2 questions, 1 where are you going, and 2 for what purpose

"Well Tsunade-sama to answer the first question we were planning to leave the fire country for a few weeks" Hinata stated

"And to answer the second question we will help train each other and because we feel it would help our teams out in the end because you wouldn't be such burdens." Sakura said shyly (this is a very rare moment Sakura is shy?)

"All right I've made up my mind"

Well I know it's short and boring but was the best I could come up with P.S. I wonder what Tsunade will say the next chapter I hope will be longer and more interesting.

Later 


	3. leaving

HELLO! And welcome to chapter 3 hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters in this story

"All right I've made up my mind you can go for as long as you need but you must send me a messenger bird at least once a week to tell about your progress"

"You serious?" at that moment all the girls starting jumping up and down in exciment (it's kind of funny considering there 17 years old well except Tenten)

"By the way Tsunade-sama do you mind not telling anyone that were leaving?"

"Of course"

"Thanks Tsunade-sama for everything we'll leave tonight but first I think we need some food I mean it is only 12:00" stated Sakura

"Ok well I have other matters to attend to so go get some food." Replied Tsunade

_9:00 p.m._

They all met at the gates at 9:00 p.m. and with that they were off

"Hey Sakura where are we going?" asked Hinata

"I don't know any suggestions Tenten?"

"No, Ino you got any place you want to go?"

"Are you kidding me I thought it was billboard brow was supposed to figure that out!"

"What! Since when was it my job?" and with that Ino and Sakura were bickering while Tenten was rolling her eyes and Hinata was watching trying to figure out how to make them stop all of a sudden she was fed up with the bickering and yelled "WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT WE NEED TO FIND SOMEWHERE TO GO AND TRAIN!"

Everyone just froze and looked at Hinata who was apologizing "sorry I lost my temper it's just that I don't like it when people argue" she said shyly

"No its ok we deserved it we were acting like jerks toward each other again" replied Ino

"Ya sorry Hinata" apologized Sakura after Ino

"Well maybe if were done arguing we kind figure out a place to stay" Tenten said

"Ya but where I mean the closest town is 3 days away" said Sakura with an I'm smarter than you look

"Well actually I know of a secret town where people go to train and can stay for as long as they need I heard about from my father he stumbled upon it when he was coming back from a mission badly injured and the people of that town healed him and brought him back to health" stated Hinata

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" said an excited Ino

Well I wonder what is going to be in this hidden town that Hinata's father found and if it even exiguests? Please review I hope to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow so later 


	4. the fight that reveals many things

Hey readers

Man it sucks that I've only got 3 reviews (one including myself) but I would like to acknowledge sakura315 you are awesome so thank you again also I would like also like to acknowledge Sharkpups24 your review was great and to answer your question they do have some sort of bond yes so anyways thanks again for everything ok well I guess you're sick of this so on with the story shall we…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As the girls were headed to the destination Hinata had pointed out but something was very wrong

Sakura's thoughts

'_Why do I get the feeling like were being followed?'_

**Inner Sakura: 'I don't know but I seem to be getting that same feeling like'**

"OH MY GOSH SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Ino yelled at Sakura who was snapped back to reality and just barely dodged a kunai lodged at her head

"Where did that come from?" Sakura asked worried

"I saw it come from that tree" said Tenten

"Hinata" Sakura said

"Hai" "byakugan" Hinata Cried having veins seeable coming out of her head

"Were surrounded by what seems to be sound ninja"

"Great just what we need"

"Well good to see you ladies again" said one of the sound ninja

"YOU" they all cried in unison (well technically this all happened the next day ok)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The Next day in the town with the guys :_

'_I wonder where Hinata-Chan is I haven't seen her all day I hope she's_ _ok'_ thought Naruto to himself

Just then Sasuke asked a question no one thought he ever would even consider saying

"So where is Sakura?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hundreds and hundreds of kunai were flying straight at them without a second thought they all jumped out of the way in time

"Well Kabuto we thought since you precocious master was dead you would quite coming to leaf" stated Tenten

"Now why would I do that since it was my master's dream to crush Konoha I will finish his wish"

"WHAT!" they all said in union (again)

"Yes and I will help him fulfill his dream by destroying every last ninja in Konoha starting with you, Kill them would you" and with that all the sound ninja minus Kabuto who was watching with a small smile on his face that disgusted the girls

"Ino you handle those 10 over there" yelled Sakura

"Gotcha covered" said Ino in response

"Hinata you take those 8 over there" said Sakura

"Hai" replied Hinata

"Tenten can you handle those freaks over there?" asked Sakura

"With pleasure" said Tenten with a grin on her face she was thinking this was going to be fun

"All right and I'll handle the Kabuto" Sakura said before trying to land a punch on Kabuto who easily avoided it

"That's it Kabuto you die here and now" Sakura cried while hoping her friends were holding up

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Naruto was stunned to see that Sasuke had actually just asked that question asked again

"What did you just ask?" "I said where is Sakura?"

"Aha so why do you want to know?" asked Naruto hoping he could get Sasuke to admit that he liked her

"None of your business so have you seen her or not dope?" said Sasuke who was getting annoyed

Naruto knowing he was going to get anything out of Sasuke at his current frustration replied

"No but teme if you do see could you tell her I'm looking for Hinata?"

"Ya whatever dope" Sasuke said coldly and with that he went back to searching

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So Sakura-san since when I last saw you, you have definitely improved" Kabuto said getting off the ground and whipping off blood from his mouth

"I don't need your flattery what I need is for you to leave and never step foot on fire country again" Sakura said again connecting with Kabuto's stomach and sending him flying into a nearby tree then a poof it was substitution jutsu that Kabuto used

"Darn" Sakura said under her breath just then Sakura felt like something was shoved into her stomach she looked down only to see a kunai in her stomach and blood coming out very fast.

She saw Kabuto smile and say "Well well Sakura-Chan you may have changed but not enough to keep up I see"

Just then something inside her she couldn't explain it but it gave her a very enormous burst of energy she rushed up and kicked Kabuto sending him back and flying through at least 20 trees she then went see a lifeless form that was a second ago Kabuto smiling then checked his pulse and she got nothing in other words it was over and she came up on top (I know Kabuto would never die this way but just stay with me please)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was hard to keep up Ino had just had barely enough chakra to stand let alone fight

One sound ninja smirked at her and said "What are you already low on chakra"

And with that something inside Ino felt like it was going to burst and with one move she took them all out all 10 she was amazed at what she had just done she checked all there pulses and they to were gone

_Flashback_

_She was very mad now and she was to kill all of them she was positive _

"_THAT'S IT YOUR ALL DEAD!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs and with that a huge amount of chakra enveloped her and made a circular motion she punched them all so fast that there breath was taken out of them and with that Ino took out kunai and aimed them at there necks then nothing_

_End flashback _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tenten was furious she threw kunai everywhere as a distraction and then summoned a new move that only she knew she took out one large scroll and yelled

"**undled-saido-creation"** and with that the scroll opened and tons and tons of weapons lay on it she then took out the most biggest and heaviest tool that lay on it and yelled "**semi-saido-enilation"** as soon as she said those words the weapon grew 3 times it orginal size she swung it at the sound ninja and they all froze in amazment she then hit them all in one fell swoop then again no noise.

Tenten could not have done if she did not feel that energy that she felt when almost all her chakra was gone she needed more to do that jutsu she suddenly felt the same jolt both Sakura and Ino had so that gave her enough chakra

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hinata was on the ground panting

"So is the best hyuga could come up with she's pathetic" spat one of the sound ninja

Hinata was so insulted that she also felt the same power surge that all of them and she yelled "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" (I know it's old but it's all I could think of ok) and with that all of them fell to the ground lifeless again no pulse

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As the girls regrouped they were all thinking the same thought_'what was that strange power I felt when I fought?'_

Sakura was the first to talk "So how did you guys do?"

"Fine but I did feel a little weird half way through the fight like a power surge or something" stated Tenten

"You to huh I thought it was just me I felt the same thing" Ino replied

"Whoa are you two saying that it felt like you had an enormous amount of chakra because if that's what your saying that's what I felt as well" Hinata said with a questioning face

They all looked at Sakura as if expecting her to say the same thing she said "Ya if you must know I did feel the same thing"

"Wow can't get much weirder than that" said Ino

"Ah but it can" Said a man from behind them they all turned and gasped

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ya well sorry for the late update well tell me what you think all reviews even if there bad it's ok there all appreciated (well most anyway)

Well later


	5. the legend

Ok well I have some things to clear up

1. I know Hinata doesn't stutter in this and she isn't going to so if you have a problem with that I'm sorry

2. I know its like really rushed in all it's just that I wanted to get to the best part and I promise I'll try to describe things better

3. Also I wanted to say in the first chapter I know that I said that lee is weaker then Tenten only because that is how I feel and I'm sorry if you don't agree

4. I said in the 4th chapter that sakura got a kunai though her stomach she did and she healed herself while fighting sorry forgot to add that x)

5.I'm sorry I don't usually use those Chan or sama or san or anything along those lines I just think it's to much work so I'll just stick with calling them by their first names ok?

6. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner I was very busy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my new and upcoming character

Well anyway thanks for the reviews and let's get started with the story…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ah but it can" a man from behind them they all turned and gasped

"Who are you?" asked Ino

"Well I could ask you the same question" stated the man

"Ok well I asked you first" Said Ino childishly

"Introductions fine my name is okolo huje so now that you know my name will you please introduce yourselves?"

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Ino Yamanaka, that's Hinata Hyuga, and this is Tenten" Said Sakura trying to be polite

"Well nice to meet you all" said okolo

"So how long were you watching?" Asked Tenten

"Well I would say I came in when you were all fighting those sound ninjas" Said okolo

"May I ask why you are in the middle of the forest with no protection?" asked Hinata

"Well I was going for a stroll when I heard someone shout so I came to see what all the commotion was and I found you girls here" Stated okolo

"Oh well anyways sorry we bothered you from your walk" Said Tenten

"Oh know it's quite alright I'm kind of glad you did I have a question you girls said that you all felt a weird power surge when fighting?" asked okolo

"Ya why?" Asked Ino

"Well you see I come from a village a few hours away they have been talking about a legend concerning extreme power and 4 girls around your age and how they are supposed to come from fire country which I'm guessing is where are from by your headbands and are said to look a lot like you " he said

"You don't think…" Tenten started but was cut off by Sakura

"Wait what does this mean?" Asked Sakura with a worried look on her face

"If you don't mind I think it might help if you girls come with me to my village to meet with the elders they might be able to clear this up" said okolo

"I don't know" Said Sakura

"Excuse us for a minute" Said Ino

They walked off to a nearby tree and started talking

"What do you guys think is going on?" Asked Hinata

"I don't know but I think we need to get answers and for some odd reason I feel like we can trust this guy I have a gut feeling about it" Said Tenten

"Ya so do I think that Sakura should go tell the old man that we'll be going with him" Said Ino with a smirk on her face

"Fine" Sakura replied

"Ok we'll go on 1 condition" Said Sakura who had walked

"Oh may I ask that may be" Asked okolo

"Well 1 what village are we going to and 2 could you tell us all you know about this mysterious legend?"

"Of course to answer the first question we will be headed for a secret village that only the village of powerful leaders knows of and some other individuals normally I'm not supposed to tell anyone about the village but I think this is an exception" he was cut off by a surprised Hinata

"Wait is this village called wolvuname?" (Yes I know this is a stupid name for a village but I can't think of anything else) Asked Hinata curiously

"Yes but how did you know that?" asked okolo curiously

"Well you see my father once got injured badly on a mission and he was taken to a mysterious village and was taken care of until he was well enough to come back to the village" said Hinata

"Oh I see that might explain it well anways to answer the 2nd question of yours here is what I know it is said that there were once 4 humans that were here at the beginning of time and then they all became very close friends," he said

They all nodded there heads as if saying go on

"Well after that more humans came and tried to destroy the 4 humans because of there great power" he said sadly

"So the 4 humans all went and hide for years about 10 they came out of hiding because they heard of a war starting between all man kind so they went to help the most loyal village dedicated to good which turned out to be the village hidden in the leaves where when the battle started they sadly all died but they were said to be lived on in there children and so the battle was soon forgotten but there was something else that no one caught it is said that the 30th generation that came from these 4 human beings were to be the most powerful humans that will live in that generation because another war is coming up in a few months against all man kind just like 500 years ago." He said all of this and the girls were shocked

"So wait what does this mean?" Asked Ino still shocked by the news

"Well it means that you girls may be the children that the legend is talking about 30 generations later" Said okolo

"Well what did you mean by the most powerful human beings that live in our generation?" Asked Tenten

"Just what I said they say that they are supposed to be around the ages of 17 and 18 when there power will start to come forth in the 30th generation" Said okolo

"Well then I guess we might want to go to the village now" Said Hinata

"I guess we should" Said Sakura

And with that they all started flying through the trees toward the mysterious village with okolo leading followed by Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well what do you guys think I think it turned out kind of bad but oh well

Well I hope I will update sooner then I usually would with any luck I might even update later today

Well Later


	6. the village

Hey readers,

I know that my last chapter like the last 4 was rushed I never was much of a writer or grammar expert so anyways thanks for the reviews and the alerts much appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own okolo in this story that is all

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As they jumped from tree to tree keeping their balance easily it was now around 4:00 and they were all very tired from the previous day's events

_Sakura's thoughts:_

'_Well let's see what we did today_

_1. We killed Kabuto _

_2. We met a mysterious old man named okolo_

_3. We found out that might possible be the most powerful human beings on earth _

_Ya that sounds about what happens on a normal day'_

**Inner Sakura: "What are you talking about we kicked butt and we may be the most powerful beings on earth THAT ROCKS!"**

'_What are you talking about that's just more work and if we didn't have enough of that already'_

'**Ya whatever I'm not going to let you ruin my mood Inner Sakura starts dancing**

'_Ugh you are so annoying'_

'**Well at least I don't sound like Sasuke unlike you'**

'_Oh Ya Sasuke I forgot about him do you think he misses me?'_

'**How am I supposed to know it's not like I'm him'**

'_Good point you're too annoying to be him'_

'**What is that supposed to mean?" Inner Sakura asks with madness written all over her face**

'_Nothing, nothing at all'_

Just then Sakura was brought back to reality with Ino saying

"You who earth to Sakura you there?"

"Huh what oh Ino where's the fire?" asked Sakura looking around frantically

"Calm down forehead gosh I was just worried you almost hit a branch back there" said Ino

"Oh sorry I was just thinking that's all" Stated Sakura

"Sure you were" said Ino sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Sakura who was getting annoyed by Ino and her inner self

"Oh I was just thinking of when we were fighting in the chunin exams and that you were spacing out thinking" Said Ino

"So I wasn't the only one remember"

_Flashback_

_Ino and Sakura were fighting in the chunin exams _

_Ino was thinking about her and Sakura's childhood and how they used to be friends_

_As well as Sakura who was thinking about there childhood_

_Just then Sakura took off her headband and put it on her forehead Ino did the same_

_Then they took off fighting_

_End flashback_

"So what does that prove?" Asked Ino

"Well it proves that you sometimes space out to" Said Sakura smiling

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing just that this time I won the battle" said Sakura still smiling

"Ya right this is far from over forehead" Said Ino

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled Tenten at the top of her lungs breathing hard out of frustration

"Well ok now that's over I would like to say that were here" said okolo

"Great let's go" Said Hinata excitedly

And with that they all rushed up to the gates where okolo explained that he had guests and that they were staying with him the guards let them pass and they went in freely

"Wow this place is a lot different" Said Tenten looking at all the amazing sites around her

"Ok girls since leader doesn't know you're here yet you are free to look around for a little bit meet me up at that tower points to tower in 4 hours any questions?" Asked okolo

"No" "I'm good" "Ok" "Got it"

"Good see you in 4 hours then" and he poofed away in a puff of smoke leaving the girls standing there wondering what to do next

"Well I'm going to go to the weapons shop down the road I saw when we walked in" Said Tenten

"Ok well I'm going to go check out that waterfall over there" Said Hinata

"Well I'm going (can you guess) SHOPPING!!!" Said Ino

"I'm going to go and check out the park it looks nice" Said Sakura

They all went there separate ways for now

_Tenten _

As Tenten entered the shop she saw the most perfect kunai that was engraved saying 'this kunai is a gift from me to you with all my heart' at those words Tenten immediately thought of Neji and how much fun they had sparring until recently

_Flashback _

"_Come on Tenten you can do better" Said Neji Smirking_

"_Ya well at least I'm giving it my best efforts ok so give me a break" Said Tenten panting (ha ha it's kind of funny her talking to Neji that way)_

"_Whatever could you try harder" Said Neji_

"_Ugh Hyuga give me a break" Said Tenten almost yelling it (wow Tenten is really out of it)_

"_Whatever let's call it quits" Said Neji_

_End flashback_

Tenten picked up the kunai and paid for it and left the shop thinking of where else to go when she saw the nicest little restaurant and went inside…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Ino_

Ino had bought 4 bags worth of stuff in under 20 minutes which is a new record X)

She then entered an antique shop and saw a small statue with an engraving saying 'when I look to the clouds I think of you' which reminded her of Shikamaru and how they used to look at the clouds together not caring about anything and everything but not lately

_Flashback _

"_Ino come on I want to see the clouds" Said Shikamaru_

"_Geez Shikamaru give me a break" Said Ino running to catch up_

"_Troublesome" he mumbled under his breath_

_When they got to the cloud gazing spot Shikamaru slept while Ino was looking and talking to Shikamaru_

"_Hey Shikamaru do you think that one looks like a horse and that one look like a dog and that one looks like a cat and that one looks like…" She was cut off by Shikamaru saying_

"_Ino be quiet geez sometimes you so troublesome"_

"_What was that cloud boy?" Asked Ino_

"_Nothing shop freak" Replied Shikamaru with a annoyed look on his face_

"_Ok fine do you want me to call you cloud loser for the rest of your life?" asked Ino_

"_Fine let's just forget the past 5 minutes ok?"_

"_Whatever" Ino said sitting down and being quiet for the rest of the time_

_End flashback_

Ino picked it up paid and left wandering the streets for about 15 minutes until she saw a restaurant and her stomach growled so she went inside…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hinata_

As Hinata was walking up toward the waterfoutain she found a small stand selling bargain items she went to check it out and found a bowl that said 'when I eat out of this bowl I'm thinking of you' this reminded her of when her and Naruto would eat ramen together at Ichiraku ramen and enjoy but again not lately

_Flashback _

"_Come on Hinata-Chan (this is one of those rare moments when I'm going to use the chan thing ok)" Said Naruto_

"_Coming Naruto-kun (again rare moment)"Said Hinata rushing to catch up with Naruto who was running at like 50 miles per hour toward the shop_

_When they got there Naruto was talking to Hinata on how he plans to be future hokage and all she nodded as if she was listening_

"_Ya sounds great Naruto-kun" Said Hinata staring down into her bowl_

"_You ok Hinata-Chan?" Asked Naruto concerned_

"_Ya just a little worried about the up coming mission that's all"_

"_Oh well I'm sure you'll do fine"_

"_Thanks Naruto-kun I'll try my best"_

"_Ya I'm sure your best will be fine"_

"_Wait what?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_No please go on" _

"_Well I'm sure your current status will be enough to complete the mission after all it is only a b rank mission right?"_

"_Right but what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Hinata_

"_Nothing" said Naruto_

"_Wait are you saying that you think I can't handle a A or S class mission?" Asked Hinata_

"_You know what let's just forget the last 10 minutes ok?"_

"_Sure Naruto" Said Hinata forgetting the Kun at the end_

_End flashback_

She bought the bowl and was hungry and was wondering where she could eat using her newly acquired bowl and decided that a nice little restaurant would hit the spot she then went inside…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sakura_

Sakura walked around the park for a while and then noticed a small bench so she went and sat on it then saw a young couple walking around they were walking hand in hand she noticed the small bouquet of flowers that the boy was holding he handed them to the girl she giggled and gave him a hug something fell off the flowers it was a card the couple hadn't noticed it and when they passed she went over and picked it up it said 'to my most cherished cherry blossom' it reminded Sakura of how sometimes she saw a cherry blossom and it landed on Sasuke's head she would laugh he would just smirk those were the times he and her were happy but lately not very much…

_Flashback_

"_Come on Sakura I'm not going to wait all day" Said Sasuke? (Wow he spoke more than three words to Sakura amazing)_

"_Coming Sasuke-kun" Said Sakura smiling_

"_Hn" Replied Sasuke_

"_Ok well where do you want to go?" Asked Sakura politely_

"_How about training" Said Sasuke_

"_Fine" She replied_

"_On the count of three we go ok" _

"_ok"_

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3"_

_Blah blah blah they battle Sasuke beats her moving on_

"_Still not good enough" Said Sasuke coldly _

"_Oh what do you know Uchiha" Said Sakura well more like spat_

"_Whoa calm down ok I just ment you still need to improve to beat me" Said Sasuke_

"_Are you saying that I don't meet up to your standards?" Said Sakura really annoyed now_

"_No I'm just saying you need to improve in some areas" Said Sasuke trying not to get her even more mad_

"_Whatever Uchiha" Sakura said_

"_Since when do you call me Uchiha?" asked Sasuke curiously_

"_Since now Uchiha" Said Sakura_

"_Can we forget this fight even happened?"_

"_Fine Sasuke" said Sakura without the Kun at the end (like with Naruto and Hinata)_

_End flashback_

She put the card in her pocket and kept on walking for a little then decided to eat when she saw the little restaurant and went inside to eat…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well what do you guys think I thought I didn't rush it as much which is good and yes the guys will be included in the next chapter and also I think I added a little to much sakura in there but oh well

Well later


	7. the boys story

Hey readers,

Sorry I didn't update earlier I slept in until 12:30 then it took me 2 hours to get ready for this wedding I had to go to at 2:00 for my mom's friend ugh! It was an awesome wedding though it was so romantic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

Well anyways on with the story (has little magic wand and flicks it like on Disney land commercials with tinker bell)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Konoha with the guys:

It was 2 days ago since all the girls left and the guys are all in denial

_Sasuke:_

He was walking home from a mission he had just finished less than an hour ago with the same thing that was running through his head for 2 days now

'_Where are you Sakura the hokage says that you left for a certain reason along with all the other girls but for what purpose?'_

He soon walked up to the front door of his apartment he then took out his key and unlocked the door walked into the living he then changed and went to bed again thinking

'_Sakura where are you?'_

He fell asleep around 8:00 because the mission had wiped him out…

_Neji and Shikamaru:_

Neji was on a mission with Shikamaru to deliver a scroll with important contents to the country or waves they were expected to be away for about a good week and a half so they had a long way to go both them thinking the same thing _'Where are you'_ (and yes I'm referring to Ino and Tenten)

Shikamaru set up the tents while Neji went and got firewood about after an hour of doing that Shikamaru went to bed because they were going to get up early the next morning and he wanted a good nights sleep so that left Neji on guard duty he was supposed to wake Shikamaru up around midnight so that way they could leave around 6:00 a.m.

_Neji's thoughts:_

'_Geez Tenten has been gone for a good 2 days and still I heard nothing from her I wonder how she's doing in regards to whatever reason she left'_

He was soon woken up from his thoughts when he heard rustling of the bushes and out popped a squirrel Neji was relived and went back to guard duty while Shikamaru was sleeping and kept on repeating the word _'Ino'_ in his sleep

_Shikarmaru's dream:_

_Him and Ino were both cloud gazing when suddenly one of the clouds came down and encircled Ino she then said 'goodbye Shikamaru' he bluttered out to Ino 'No Ino you can't go please don't' she then said 'Sorry Shikamaru but I have to' and as soon as she was there she was gone_

Neji stood over Shikamaru and dumped cold water over him that he got from a nearby river suddenly Shikamaru jolted up and said "What the heck was that for?" "Well it's your turn to stand guard" Said Neji

"Troublesome" is the response Neji got from Shikamaru as he went on watch duty

_Naruto:_

As Naruto was eating at his favorite ramen shop Ichiraku ramen he had ordered 12 bowls already but not even the ramen made him feel better (wow is this really Naruto?) he was to busy thinking of Hinata and how for the past month she had always come with him to Ichiraku ramen with him but not this time he just kept on thinking _'Hinata I'm sorry' or 'Hinata please come home soon' or 'Hinata where are you?'_ he also got told from the hokage that the girls were leaving for reasons that they were not to know of along with Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke as Naruto paid and left he just kept on thinking of Hinata and how she was doing and all that he walked up to his house unlocked the door and went inside and fell asleep

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yes I know this one is super short but the next chapter will be way more interesting so ya so long

Well later


	8. the attack and shopping?

Hello readers,

Thanks for all the great reviews:

JadeXOnyx-4everthank you for all the confidence you gave me and I thought it would be funny if they all went to Tsunade ;)

Sharkpups24 I didn't actually think of making them all have a connection when I started writing this so thank you for the idea I know how I'm going to make the connection

tru-vietsorry that it sounded that way like to stories smashed together I am working on that and thank you for the great review also I feel bad for all the boys  but of course that was going through my head

Phoenix Hollowell I am so going to add more Tenten because she rocks and all X) and I'm going to update more often

xokatherine229thank you very much for all your support!!!

And thank you again to everyone who reviewed you all rock hands out cookies to everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cries

Anyways on with the story

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ok so with the girls in the restaurant:

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Asked Tenten

"Well I was going to get something to eat" Said Sakura sarcastically

"No really I had no idea" Said Ino

"Oh back off Ino" She almost yelled

"You back off forehead" Yelled Ino

And again they were arguing While Tenten smacked her forehead with her hand repeatedly and Hinata was trying to pull them off of each other (Geez this is happening a lot isn't it?)

"Well if you guys are done arguing maybe we could get something to eat?" asked Hinata

"Ya sure" they both said in union

"Ok Well I'm ordering ramen what about you guys?" asked Hinata

"I'm getting noodles, what about you Sakura?" asked Tenten

"I'm am so getting rice, Ino?" asked Sakura

"I'm having water" she said emphasizing the word water

"Why I thought you were hungry" asked Tenten

"Well I'm on a diet" retorted Ino back to Tenten

"Whatever let's go order" Said Sakura dragging Ino who was dragging Tenten who was dragging Hinata to the register to order they all ordered there meal and water and sat down at a table

"So how long before we have to be at the tower?" Asked Hinata

"About 1 hour or so" Said Sakura looking at the clock in the restaurant

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" Asked Ino who was tapping her foot waiting for everyone else to finish

"Like I know oh wait I do know we need new outfits!" said Ino squealing

"NO WAY I DO NOT TRUST YOU PICKING OUT MY OUTFIT!" said Tenten shouting at the top of her lungs with noodles still hanging out of her mouth

"Please please please Tenten!!!" Said Ino

"No way!" said Tenten

"Well what if we made a deal?" asked Ino

"What kind of deal?" asked Tenten

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

With the guys: (ok just to clear some things up the girls are still in the the day that they arrived at the village and the guys are on the next morning I know this is very confusing but please stick with me so it's the next day for them ok?)

_Neji and Shikamaru:_

As Neji woke up he had seen that the fire had been put out and that everything even his own belongings had been packed he heard a voice behind him say

"So you're finally awake"

"What are you talking about its 5:15" said Neji

"Ya well whatever let's just go" said Shikamaru swinging his backpack over his shoulder he muttered under his breath troublesome

Neji picked his stuff and they started swinging through the tree's when they were suddenly attacked…

_Sasuke:_

Since Sasuke went to bed so early that night he woke up around 5:00 a.m. and yet he was still tired but he forced himself to get up and change and go see Tsunade she told him yesterday that she wanted to see him first thing in the morning and so he got up very early because it was first thing in the morning he walked into the office without knocking and noticed that Tsunade was sleeping and her face was dug into a pile of papers without saying anything Sasuke said

"Hello?" waving a hand in front of her face waiting to get a reaction

"Huh? What? Where?" said Tsunade looking around the room

"Geez calm down shizune informed me that you wanted to see me"

_Flashback_

"_Oh yes Sasuke before you go Tsunade says she wants to see you first thing tomorrow morning she says it's important" said Shizune_

"_Fine tell her I'll be there" replied Sasuke_

"_Hai" said Shizune as she turned around and started running toward the hokage tower_

_End Flashback_

"Oh yes well I'm giving you another mission" Said Tsunade

"Oh come on you gave me one yesterday remember"

"Well we have so many ninja out and this mission is urgent and…" she was cut off by Sasuke saying

"Fine I'll take the mission"

"Good now you are to take this scroll to the country of waves and deliver it to a man by the name of hidues ufike got it?"

"Ya sure whatever" Sasuke said as he started to walk out of the room holding the scroll in his hand

And with that he was at the gates in 5 minutes flat and started to walk toward the country of waves when suddenly he was also attacked…

_Naruto:_

As he woke up and fluttered his eyelids opening he got up and got dressed and went to train with Kakashi. As he was walking he got a message bird from the hokage saying that she would like to see him immediately he groaned then started off of the direction of the tower'

**Knock knock!!!**

"Come in Naruto" said Tsunade

"How did you know it was me?" Asked Naruto curiously

"Well for one I can feel your chakra and two you're the only one that knocks like that" replied Tsunade

"Ok well what do you need me for?" asked Naruto (again)

"Well you are going to train with Jiraiya for a week in wave country understood?"

"Yes granny-Tsunade" Said Naruto chuckling but before Tsunade could yell at him he had already left the room

"That boy" Said Tsunade with a small smile on

As Naruto was running down the street to meet with Jiraiya he finally arrived and said

"Ok let's go!" said Naruto running out of the gates with Jiraiya quickly on his heels when suddenly they were attacked…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ok so again sorry it's short and yes the next chapter will relives (sp?) the secret of the girls and yes I know that the story timeline is confusing so sorry again and next time it will be focused on what the girls are going through rather than the guys

Well later


	9. the shopping and the legend coming out

Hello readers,

New chapter YAY!! Well anyway the guys will be included in the next chapter ok so again I say it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Well on with the story…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ok so do you accept the deal?" asked Ino who was looking at Tenten Hopefully

"Fine just don't do the puppy dog pout I can't stand that" Said Tenten

"Good let's go" She said dragging Tenten out of the restaurant followed by Hinata and Sakura

At the mall…

"Ok so Sakura let's work on you first" Said Ino

"Why do I have to go first?" asked Sakura afraid to get the answer

"Well because Tenten said so and you know the deal she gets to go last and she also gets to pick everyone's hairstyle remember?" said Ino

"Ya ok whatever" Said Sakura looking at the floor wondering what Tenten would do with her hair I mean her hair was not down to her waist and she would like to keep it that way without having it cut or worse put up

Ino pulled Sakura into a store followed by Hinata and Tenten

"Ok everyone when I give the signal search the store on your mark get set GO!" shouted Ino

Everyone then scattered

15 minutes later…

Everyone came up with an outfit they thought would fit Sakura

Ino looked at all the outfits and pulled out things that she thought would best suit the over all outfit she took the shoes Tenten had got, a shirt Hinata Found, pants that Sakura got, and necklace that she had found

"Ok Sakura go change" Ino said Handing Sakura the clothes

"Fine" she said marching into the changing room

5 minutes later…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" everyone turned there heads and was worried Hinata raced up and banged on the door and shouted

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Ya but…" she came out of the dressing room wearing pink spaghetti strap shirt, black caprises (sp?), and pink glittering ninja sandals, along with a cherry blossom necklace

Everyone gasped

"I didn't know I looked that bad I knew I looked bad but not that bad" said Sakura although there was no point everyone was to focused on the outfit to notice her say anything

"Oh"

"My"

"Gosh"

They all said

"You look..."

"Terrible?" asked Sakura

"No you look really nice Sakura-Chan" said Hinata

"Thanks but I thought I looked horrible" asked Sakura confused

"Please Forehead in that outfit not even Sasuke could resist" said Ino

"Resist what?" asked Sakura

"Resist staring obviously what did you think I meant…." Ino was cut off by Tenten covering her mouth before she could say anything further

"What she means is that you look great" said Tenten

"Thanks so then who's the next victim?" asked Sakura kidding

"I was thinking it should be Hinata" said Tenten with a huge evil smile on her face

15 minutes later…

"I'm not sure about this outfit guys" said Hinata from the changing room

"Oh come Hinata it couldn't be that bad" said Ino

"Fine but you asked for it" said Hinata stepping out of the changing room wearing a blue skirt that went almost knee high but went up a few inches, a blue top with a white jacket covering it with a design of a butterfly on it, and white sparkly ninja sandals, along with a blue circle necklace

"Wow you look amazing Hinata-Chan" said Sakura

"Thanks but I…" She was cut off by Ino saying

"You know if Naruto saw you in this…" she was cut off by Tenten covering her mouth she knew what Ino was going to say and she didn't want Hinata to faint because of it so Tenten said

"You look good Hinata"

"Thanks"

"Ok so guess who's next?" Said Tenten again with a evil smile looking at Ino

"Oh no" said Ino

"Oh yes" said Tenten dragging Ino around the store

15 minutes later…

"Do I have to come out?" asked Ino

"Yes you do if I and Hinata had to so do you" said Sakura

Then Ino walked out wearing a blue and purple mini skirt with bandages going down her thighs, a purple top with a blue jacket over it, purple sparkly ninja sandals, and a purple necklace that was shaped like a cloud

"Um…Wow Ino you look great" said Tenten

"Thanks but still..." she looked to the ground

"You know if Shikamaru was here he would say you look great" said Hinata

"Thanks Hinata that only leaves one person left" everyone looked over at Tenten at this comment while Tenten was backing up until she hit the wall and said

"Oh no way forget it"

"Come on Tenten it's only fair" said Sakura

"Fine but nothing preppy" she said

"Deal" they said in union

15 minutes later…

"Please don't make me come out" said Tenten from behind the door

"Don't make us use force Tenten" said Ino

"Fine I'll come out" said Tenten finally giving in she walked out wearing green shorts, a green shirt with a pink jacket, green sparkly ninja sandals, and a green necklace that was shaped in a kunai

"Well?" she asked

"Cool" said Hinata

'Ya it really fits your personality" said Sakura

"What they said" replied Ino pointing to Hinata and Sakura

"Thanks come on we best get to the tower we have 3 minutes let's go" said Tenten pulling them to the check out counter they paid for there stuff and left the store and ran towards the tower

At the tower…

The girls ran toward the front desk to be greeted by okolo saying

"Man you girls are lucky you have one minute left"

"Ok well what are we waiting for" said Sakura

"All right but just to warn you leader is very strict so be on your best behavior and let me do all the talking unless a question is addressed toward you understood?"

"Yes mother" Said Tenten sarcastically

"Zip it"

And with that the 4 girls and okolo walked into the room to see a women that looked to be about around the age of 35 she had brown hair that was kept up in a bun and she wore normal ninja attire (don't feel like going into detail) she said

"Hello you must be the girls that okolo told me about"

"Yes my name is Tenten, this is Ino Yamanaka, that's Sakura Haruno, and this is Hinata Hyuga" Said Tenten

"Very well I'm shie lokke the leader of this village but you can call me lok for short it has been brought to my attention that you girls may be the ones that are the 30th generation?" asked lok

"Yes but we are not entirely sure you see we are traveling away from our homeland for a little bit and we fought sound ninja on our way here which is when we met okolo and he brought us here and he says that the weird power surge we may have experienced may be because we are of the 30th generation and also he says that we fit the description of what the 30th generation is supposed to look like" said Hinata gasping for breath

"I see well since it seems that you might be the 30th generation this is what they are supposed to look like" she said taking out a very old looking scroll and rolling it out

They all gasped

"That looks just like you Hinata" said Ino pointing to the one sitting on a tree branch

"Ya and that one looks like Tenten" Said Sakura pointing to the person sitting on a rock

"Plus that one looks like Ino" Said Tenten pointing to the person that was sitting under a tree

They all looked at Sakura and said in union "And that one looks like Sakura" pointing to the one that was standing underneath a cherry blossom tree

"Well now that is cleared up we have to make sure it's positive follow me please" they all turned around with okolo scurrying to catch up and frustrated at the girls for not even letting him put in a word

They were led to what was the remains of a rock

"This is the Rock of the great the 1st generation said that the chosen ones in the 30th generation would be able to contact them through this rock" She said pointing to the rock

"So what do we do now?" Asked Sakura

"Well you have to meditate by the rock then you will fall into a deep trance and talk with the 1st generation" said lok

"Alright let's get this started" Said Ino

They all sat in front of the rock and went into meditation a couple minutes later…

"_Hello anyone" Asked Sakura looking around her surroundings then she heard a voice that sounded familiar saying _

"_Sakura-Chan is that you" she then recognized that the voice it was Hinata_

"_Over here Hinata" Said Sakura waving her hand up in the air to signal Hinata _

_Hinata ran over to Sakura and said "where do you think the others are?" _

"_I'm not…" She was cut off by a voice saying "Sakura, Hinata is that you?"_

_They both recognized the voice as Tenten's then they heard a second voice behind them saying_

"_Are you guys ok?"_

_They recognized this voice as Ino's _

_They all ran up to each other and said "So what do you think is going on?" they looked around there surroundings there was nothing in sight except for mist_

"_I'm not sure but I don't like it" Said Sakura_

"_Ya me neither" Said Ino_

"_I don't either" Said Hinata_

_Just then something bright appeared in front of them it was 4 lights to be precise one pink, another purple, another green, and the last one blue they landed in front of the girls then the lights disappeared to reveal four people standing there they looked very similar to the girls the pink one spoke_

"_Hello Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten"_

_The girls were at lost of words but finally Hinata piped up and said_

"_Who are you?"_

_This time the Green one spoke_

"_We are the first generation also known as the 4 sisters" _

"_Wait 4 sisters?" asked Tenten_

"_Yes my name is Hinay, this is my sister Tenya, also this is sakie, and lastly Inuo" Said the Purple one_

"_Well then why do you look so familiar to us?" asked Sakura freaked out_

"_Well to clear things up let us show you our past" and with that the mist disappeared and the floor disappeared and the girls fell screaming suddenly they hit a grass land to see 4 young girls running around enjoying themselves_

"_This is us when we were children" said Sakie_

"_Yes, but what does any of this have to do with…" she stopped when she saw a young women walk out of an old looking house and say _

"_Hinay, Sakie, Tenya, Inuo time for dinner"_

"_Coming mother" said the young Inuo_

_Just then someone popped out of the forest and threw Kunai at the young girls and the young women before the kunai hit the children it hit the young women and she screamed in pain all the children ran to there mothers side she said _

"_Girls run" and those were her last words before she fell to the ground and died_

_All the young children started to run for the woods and hide then the time around Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten just froze they stood in amazement at what they had just seen_

"_So that was you" Asked Ino_

"_Yes" they all said_

"_Ok so now what?" asked Tenten_

"_Now we skip ahead 20 years" said Inuo_

_And as she said that the ground opened up and the girls fell through again screaming then they hit the ground they stood up to see what seemed to be a battle ground considering there were hundreds of ninja's dead_

"_What happened" Asked Hinata_

"_Well this is what happened to the people that tried to destroy us" said Hinay_

"_So this was there fate we tried to get them to leave but they did not so we went to last resort" said Sakie _

"_I see" Said Sakura_

"_I'll ask again what does this…"she stopped yet again when she saw 4 mysterious figures standing in the middle of the battle field they were 4 young women then Tenya said_

"_That was us when we discovered our power and that a war was about to break out between all man kind"_

_Just then the four figures in the distances turned into animals one turned into a swan while another turned into a tiger another turned into a bear and the last turned into a wolf _

"_What just happened?" asked Tenten_

"_Like I said before we had just discovered our powers" said Tenya_

"_Ok?" replied Tenten_

"_Now that you have seen these occurrences I say we jump ahead 15 years" said Sakie_

_And again the ground opened up and the girls fell but this time they did not scream but waited until they felt themselves hit on concrete_

"_Now what are we seeing?" asked Sakura_

"_This was the finale battle" Said Hinya_

"_Oh I see" Said Hinata_

_They then saw a huge battle unfold (I don't feel like going into detail) after it was over all they saw was tons of ninja with Konoha ninja standing with 4 women which they guessed were Sakie, Hinya, Tenya, and Inuo judging by what they saw in the battle the four women then pulled out a scroll and wrote something on it then fell and never woke up_

"_So this is when you guys died?" Asked Tenten_

"_Yes it was unfortunate but it was how it happened" Said Tenya_

"_Ok so now that we know you lives could you tell us how this intertwines with us?" asked Sakura_

"_Well you see since we are sisters that makes all of you cousins" said Sakie_

_All there mouths dropped open well except for the sisters_

"_You're kidding right?" asked Tenten_

"_Of course not" Said Sakie_

"_Well then how does this work I mean seeing as were from different clans and all?" asked Hinata_

"_Well it's quite simple my daughter got married to a byakugan user and then that's how you got the blood limit that also happened with Ino's family and Sakura's clan even though they do not have a blood limit that is how she got into the Haruno clan along with Tenten." Said Tenya_

"_Ok so were cousins?" asked Ino with her eyes practically bulging out of her head_

"_Yes and I am your great great great great great and so of great grandmother" said Inuo_

"_And I am Sakura's" Said Sakie_

"_And obviously I am Hinata's" said Hinya_

"_And I am Tenten's" Said Tenya_

"_Wow" all the girls said at once _

"_So moving on now that you know this here is the important thing the next mankind war is coming up and you must be ready you teacher is okolo he was sent by us to help you girls with your training so be nice to him, also your ablities include the following…" then suddenly Sakie handed Sakura a scroll then vanished into a blinding light along with all the others leaving Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten then they woke up out of the meditation_

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata are you all right?" asked okolo

Sakura looked down to see the scroll in her hand she squeezed it tightly and said

"Ya were ok"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Geez that is the most I've every written well what do you guys think and please review if you can also sorry if it's a little confusing and thank you for all the reviews I have gotten to help me support my story

Well later


	10. hair styles, attacks, and training

Hello readers,

Again I say it thank you for all the great reviews (passes out tons of cookies and milk) well anyway…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

Ok so I am sorry I had to delete the chapter earlier it is only because some things didn't go as planned so here is the revision version

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Neji & Shikamaru_:

"What do you want?" asked Shikamaru

"Simple tell us what you know about Ino Yamanka, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Tenten that are from Konoha" said one of the ninjas that attacked

"Why would we do that" spat Neji at one of the ninja

"Otherwise we'll kill you here and now" said one ninja

"NEVER" said both Neji and Shikamaru at the same time

"Well then it's your grave"

Then a battle broke out ok so they fight blah blah blah

Both Neji and Shikamaru were standing over the dead enemy ninjas

"What was that about?" asked Neji

"I'm not sure" replied Shikamaru then Shikamaru took off one man's mask to reveal a sound headband on the dead man's head

"What do you think they were trying to do?" asked Neji

"I'm not sure but by the look of things it's not good considering they were trying to get information about Ino and the rest of them" replied Shikamaru

"Should we go back and warn Hokage-sama about this?" asked Neji

"No she would get angry if we quite a very important mission let's send her a message bird about what we know and then see what happens after that" said Shikamaru, Neji nodded and then they wrote a note the bird took off for Konoha and then Neji and Shikamaru were on there way to the country of waves once again

_Sasuke:_

"Well if isn't my favorite little brother?" said the mystery ninja

Sasuke suddenly recognized the voice

"Itachi" he said through clenched teeth

"Well well I see you remember me after all these years" said the now known Itachi

"How could I forget the fact that you killed our entire clan and that I am going to kill you" replied Sasuke

"You wish you could kill me but you are too weak to even be an opponent of mine" said Itachi

Suddenly Sasuke attacked which was his first mistake Itachi was purposely trying to get Sasuke mad so that way he would be less harder to fight although Itachi wanted to kill him his leader told him not to and bring him in for questioning

Although Itachi easily dodged he went up to Sasuke hit him in the stomach then hit him in the back of the head causing Sasuke to black out…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"What do you want?" asked a very angry Naruto for being attacked

"Come quietly and we will not hurt you" spoke one voice

"And why would I do that" asked the hyper ninja

"Because if you do not then we will be forced to use force (ha ha I love that line X)" said the ninja

"You can just forget it you freak" Yelled Naruto in response

"Naruto calm down they are trying to get you riled up can't you see that" said Jiraiya

But it was already too late Naruto had jumped to them which is just what they wanted the mystery Ninja smiled and said

"Good night Naruto"

The last thing Naruto saw was Jiraiya trying to fight but lost miserably and blacked out like Naruto did…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The girls rose from there meditating positions okolo was the first to speak

"Well?" was all he said

"Well what?" asked Sakura

"How did it go?" asked lok

"Well" then Hinata and the rest of the girls told them the story then Sakura opened up the scroll that Sakie had given to her it read

_Sakura's abilities: Can turn into a tiger, has control over the fire element, also can move objects with mind_

_Tenten's abilities: Can turn into a bear, has control over the earth element, and can see into the future_

_Hinata's abilities: Can turn into a swan, has control over the water element, and teleport wherever with as many people she thinks of _

_Ino's abilities: Can turn into a wolf, has control over the air element, and can telepathically talk to all you cousins (meaning Sakura, Hinata, and Ino) _

At the bottom it read

_Girls if you are reading this then it is confirmed that you are the 30__th__ generation have all the powers listed above work together also okolo as we said before is your teacher sent by us and good luck with your training also we live within you so we can talk to you whenever you need us for example Sakie resides in Sakura, Hinay resides in Hinata, Tenya resides in Tenten, and Inuo resides in Ino again good luck with your training we believe in you _

_The first generation _

"So girls you are now indeed the first generation it is now confirmed" said Okolo

All of them were looking at one another as if saying what just happened

"Ok girls since the new man kind war is coming up you have to be ready we start training tomorrow understood?" asked Okolo

They nodded there heads he said

"Good let's go to my house and get some rest I'm getting tired myself" he then turned to lok and said

"Leader will you help us with there training?"

"Of course but only for a while after all I do have a village to run" everyone laughed they then went to okolo's house minus lok and went to bed Hinata slept on the coach, Sakura slept in a chair, Tenten slept leaning against the chair Sakura was sleeping in, while Ino was sleeping against the sofa that Hinata was sleeping on…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tsunade got a message bird that read

_Dear Tsunade-Sama,_

_Me and Neji were recently attacked from sound Ninja trying to get information on Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata we are still headed for the country of Waves to complete the mission we are afraid that the sound country is still planning something with Orochimaru deceased I'm afraid the worst is yet to come we hope to back in one week so until then_

_Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga signing out _

She put the letter down and sent a message bird back to the boys then yelled

"SHIZUNE!!!"

"Hokage-Sama are you ok I heard you scream" she said walking into the office

"Yes but it seems that Nara and Hyuga were attacked on there mission by sound ninja and they were asking information on Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten for what purpose it is unknown" said Tsunade

"I understand Hokage-Sama what are your orders?" asked Shizune

"Nothing for now just be on high alert for now" replied Tsunade

"Hai Hokage-Sama" said Shizune then turned and left the room

Tsunade sat down and thought to herself _'why does life have to be so complicated?'_ then went back to doing her work

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The girls then woke up the next day (ok so now both the guys and the girls are on the same time frame ok they are 2 days after the girls left ok? ok) Hinata said

"Ugh what time is it?" in a very grumpy town not wanting to get up

"Why it's 4:00 a.m. and we need to start your training so no complaining understood?" said okolo

The girls moaned then got up from there sleeping positions and got dressed in there new ninja attire that they bought the previous day

A few hours later around 3:00 p.m.:

A tiger popped out of a tree while a nearby bear come out from behind a bush while a swan flew above and a wolf was prowling around the bushes waiting for the moment to strike its opponent just then okolo yelled

"Ok girls good job you have mastered how to turn into your chosen animal"

Then the tiger turned into Sakura, the bear turned into Tenten, the swan turned into Hinata, while the wolf turned into Ino

"So now what?" asked Tenten

"Now were done for today" said Okolo

"Perfect now it's time to get our hair done" said Tenten rubbing her hands together evilly and smiling evilly

"Oh no" they all said

"Oh yes" said Tenten

And they walked back to the house where they did there hair guess who was first well if you guess Hinata your right

"Do I have to?" asked Hinata looking at her hair that was midback now and she liked keeping it down

"Yes so I brought a book here take a look at what you would like Hinata" Said Ino

"You brought an entire book on just hairstyles?" asked Sakura

"Ya so what's wrong with that?" asked Ino

"Nothing unless you brought like you're oh I don't know your entire house for example" said Sakura

"Are you saying I over pack?" asked Ino but before it could continue both Hinata and Tenten stepped in Hinata held Sakura while Tenten held Ino back so they couldn't fight after 5 minutes of that they finally calmed down while Tenten asked Hinata

"Have you found one you like?" Hinata then pointed to a really cool one (to see please go to my homepage to see the hairstyle that I chose there will be a link)

"Ok Hinata that one looks good" said Tenten she then started to put up Hinata hair when she was finished everyone looked in amazement at Hinata she gasped and said

"Thank you Tenten-Chan"

"No problem Hinata it was my pleasure and you should keep it that way it looks good on you" said Tenten in response

"Ok so who is next" asked Sakura

"Well you are" said Tenten

"WHAT?!" said Sakura "I thought you were going to say Ino" she said pointing to Ino

"Nope you now pick one and hurry up" said Tenten throwing her the book she looked then picked one (to see please go to my homepage to see the hairstyle that I chose there will be a link) Tenten then went to cutting her hair after she was done everyone in the room grew silent

"WOW!!!" said Tenten

"What what???" asked Sakura hoping not to look to bad

Tenten handed her a mirror she gasped thanked tenten and asked so who's next

"I don't know you pick" said Tenten

"Ok your next" Tenten practically fainted and said "WHAT?!" "You heard me your next and I'm doing it" said Sakura

"Fine" she grumbled

"Good now take down your hair so I can work my magic" she did as she was told

Sakura looked at her from all angles until she thought of the perfect one she then worked her 'magic' as she called it she then finished handed Tenten ( ok so just do what I said for Hinata and Sakura to see the hairstyle please) the mirror and said

"Well?"

"Um" was all the response she got she then asked

"What do you mean 'um'" asked Sakura

"Um wow is what I mean it looks good thank you" said Tenten

"Good now who's next?" everyone then looked at Ino

Ino gulped Hinata and Sakura grabbed her arms and practically flung her into the chair where Tenten did her hair (again please go to my homepage to find what the hairstyle looks like)

After Tenten finished she said

"Wow Ino it looks good on you"

"Thanks" said Ino in response

Everyone decided to keep there hair as it was and for tomorrow and then wear there new ninja attire tomorrow for training they then went to get something to eat then went to bed…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Oh ya chapter 10 WOOT WOOT!!! Sorry I'm just happy so YAY well anyways read and review so thank you in advanced and the next chapter will get up whenever it does so Ya

And again sorry for the underlining and or confusion you may have experienced in this chapter

Well later


	11. elements,escape,and finishing early

Hey readers,

I know that the story is rushed so if you don't like it that way then this is not your story

And thank you for all the reviews even the bad

Also…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (cries)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Neji and Shikamaru:_

Neji woke up looking at a very old looking ceiling he leaned up to look around the room him and Shikamaru had rented the day before when they arrived in the country of waves he glanced at the clock it read

_6:50 a.m._

He groaned he did not want to get up but they were supposed to that guy and deliver the scroll around 7:00 around the town square

He threw a pillow at Shikamaru who woke up like a light saying

"What the heck was that for?"

"It's time to go" replied Neji

"Troublesome" is the response Neji got from Shikamaru who was now getting up and rushing to gather his things

They then walked to the square where they met the man and delivered the scroll and walked away Neji then spoke

"So Nara what are we supposed to do for 2 days we are supposed to be gone for a week and it only takes 3 days to get back to the village"

"I don't know I guess we could go back early" said Shikamaru

"I guess" replied Neji they then unfolded a map then decided to take the route that was the safest they then left the city…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sasuke woke up to an unconscious Naruto and Jiraiya he tried to move but saw that he was tied to a chair like Naruto and Jiraiya he then looked around the room it was plain with only one door and one small window other than that it was nothing when suddenly the door opened Sasuke turned his head to see Itachi

"Well looks like someone finally got up" said Itachi

"What do you want with me?" asked Sasuke

"Simple you answer a few questions" replied Itachi starting to walk over to the chairs

"And why would I do that?" asked Sasuke

"Because we need to know some things before the next war comes up" replied Itachi

"Ok so first question who is Haruno Sakura?" asked Itachi

Sasuke was to stunned to answer two questions were running through his head one why does Akatsuki want to know things about Sakura and two what did he mean by war???

"Well seeing as how you are to baffled to say anything I shall leave now" he then opened the door and left Naruto woke up then looked around the room and opened his mouth and said

"Hey teme where are we?"

"To make a long story short we are trapped in an Akatsuki lair and they are pumping us for information" replied Sasuke

"Oh no" said Naruto

"Yeah well with any luck some one realize that were gone and send ninja after us" said Sasuke

"Ya so how long do you think until the perv wakes up?" asked Naruto

"I don't know but it may be a while seeing as how he got the biggest bump on the head" said Sasuke

"Oh well now what??" asked Naruto

"Simple we try to find a way out of here" said Sasuke…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The girls were training the next day Ino said

"So what are we studying today?"

"We are going to learn how to control your elements" replied Okolo

"Great so how exactly does that work?" asked Tenten

"Simple think of your element then it will just come naturally" said Okolo

They all thought

_Sakura's thoughts:_

'_I am fire I am fire I am fire' she was interrupted by Inner Sakura saying_

'**What the heck are you doing?'**

'_I'm trying to become fire for your information'_

'**Well that's not to hard think of when we left the village and how you wanted to get stronger'**

She then thought about it then started to get surround by flames moving in a circular motion around her she gasped they did not burn her but instead she felt like she had all the power in the world

_Hinata's thoughts:_

'_Wow that looks amazing' thought Hinata to herself as she watched the fire form around Sakura_

'_Ok I can do this'_

'_I am water I am water I am…" she new she couldn't do this and then said to herself_

'_Oh so I come all this way to back out now No I won't let that happen I'm doing this for Naruto-kun and my team I can be strong'_

She soon felt a cold sensation around her she opened her eyes to see a spiral of water go around her as well while Sakura's fire tornado was still going around her

_Tenten's thoughts:_

'_Oh my gosh that is so beautiful' she looked at the tornado's of water and fire then said_

'_I am the earth I am the earth I am earth' but nothing happened she soon realized that would not be enough to spark the power she then thought_

'_I feel so weak I feel like I can't do anything for myself and curse that Neji how come he had to say that to me…'_

She stopped when she felt a rock hit her in the head she was about to yell at the person that threw it but instead she found rocks by the hundreds surrounding her in a tornado similar to Hinata's and Sakura's

_Ino's thoughts:_

'_That is so not fair how come they can do it but I can't' she then relaxed and repeated_

'_I am wind I am wind I am wind' _

_She sighed something else was blocking her thoughts she then thought about it then started to clench her teeth saying the name_

'_Shikamaru'_

'_How dare he say that to me UGH!!!'_

She stopped and shivered feeling cold she looked up to see a huge tornado encircling her so with all four tornado's going they then all went up and floated to the sky leaving the girls on the ground looking at the fire, water, earth, and air tornado up above them all they then stood directly underneath the 4 tornado's the tornado's then came into one making all the tornado's one huge one the tornado then came down on to encircle them all at once then it vanished (yes I know this is very confusing but just try to imagine it please)

"What just happened" Asked Sakura holding her head because she had developed a headache

"Well now you are now known as the elements masters they will help you whenever you need assistance" replied Okolo

"Great now what?" asked Hinata

"Now? Now we train to manipulate your element and train your bodies to handle the power that comes with it"

With that they all started practicing how to work there elements

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto and Sasuke had thought of a plan seeing as how they were tied to chairs they inched closer to each other (and no this is not in those terms) they moved there backs to each other Naruto looked for Sasuke's rope that bond his hand's together he found it and said

"Ah ha"

"Be quiet dope you don't want them to hear us"

Naruto then untied Sasuke's rope Sasuke stood up and untied Naruto's hands along with Jiraya's they then opened the small door to find a very long passage way with Jiraiya still unconscious both Naruto and Sasuke had to carry him between them which made moving difficult they then heard a voice behind them say

"Well well I have to hand it to you that way the easiest way to get out" which they identified as Kisame

He smiled reviling Shark like teeth he then stated

"Now that you are untied it will make it easier to kill you"

"WHAT?????!!!!!" yelled Naruto scared to die

"Simple you and your friends die because we got all the information we wanted" replied Kisame

"And how did you get the information?" asked Sasuke

"Simple we brain washed you with the Sharigan that Itachi's posses and if I may say he found the most interesting information on your little friends" replied Kisame

Sasuke stared wide-eyed they used the Sharigan to get information how dare they that was not the Sharigan's purpose nor was it how it was it supposed to be used in that manner but of course Itachi had never followed those rules then again neither had Sasuke

"So now that you know that you must die" and thus the battle began…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"How much further till the next city Shikamaru?" asked Neji

"Not far maybe about 3 hours from here" replied Shikamaru

"Ok well I'm going to get some water" said Neji

He walked to the river picked up some water and splashed it on his face and sighed filled up the bottle then went back Shikamaru they then started jumping trees again without saying anything for 3 hours until they finally reached the next city…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ok people chapter 11 Yay! Well anyways tell me what you think even if it is bad and I thank you for the support all I have been getting

Well later


	12. the powers, the mystery, and escaping

Hey readers,

Ok so sorry if the last chapter confusing and to sum things up

1. The girls can now turn into there designated animals, and can control there elements

2. Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya are trapped by Akatsuki for questioning where they discovered that Itachi used the Sharigan to get information, and they are now fighting Kisame to escape

3. Neji and Shikamaru have a 3 day walk back Konoha and are currently staying at a village…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Neji and Shikamaru found a hotel to stay at they then went around to get supplies since they were low from there last encounter with the sound ninja's

"Well where do you want to go first?" asked Shikamaru walking the busy streets with Neji

"I don't know" replied Neji

"Ok what if we went to that shop over there?" asked Shikamaru pointing to a shop they walked into the shop to find that it wasn't a supply shop but rather a fortune teller shop they were interested so they started looking at the merchandise

Shikamaru spotted something picked it up to examine it, it was a purple comb that reminded Shikamaru of Ino and how highly obsessed she was with her hair then sighed and thought

'_Ino please if you could hear me I would tell you how much I'm sorry then I would ask if you would like to go well ya…' _

He couldn't finish because he heard a voice that said

"Well if it isn't Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara" replied the mysterious voice

Shikamaru whorled around to see a women around the age of 60 or so standing there with her gray hair up in a bun and her outfit consisting of a white button and a red skirt with black shoes

"Who are you, and how do you know who we are?" asked Neji

"Well if you haven't already guessed this is a fortune teller shop and I am the fortune teller here and this is my store" she replied

"Hn" was the only response she got from Neji who went back to looking at the merchandise

"Well if there is anything I can do for you just let me know" she said as she retreated to the back room of the shop and entered a door saying

_Employees only_

Shikamaru sighed he did not know why but he grabbed Neji by the arm and entered the door that the mysterious women entered he walked into a room with a lot of curtains, pillows, one coach, a chair, and a crystal ball sitting in the middle of the room on a wooden table he saw the women meditating she then said

"I see you do not listen to the rules sometimes which can be a good and bad thing"

"Yes well sorry to barge in" said Neji trying to pull Shikamaru out of the room Shikamaru shrugged him off and sat on the coach and said

"Ok who are you?"

"Well I am the fortune tel…" she was cut off by Shikamaru saying

"Yes we know that but I mean who are you really?"

"My name is not important but what is important is that you find the 30th generation before the war comes" she said

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji

"Simple the next Man-kind war is coming up and the 30th generation are the only ones that can stop it" she replied

Both Neji and Shikamaru gave each a look as in indicating that she was crazy without opening her eyes she said

"And no I am not crazy if you want proof here take this scroll" she got up took a scroll from the bookshelf and handing it to them indicating she wanted them to take it Neji took and opened it

It read:

_  
If you are reading this then the next mankind war is coming up and the chosen ones to open this scroll must find the 30__th__ generation in order to help restore balance to the world_

Neji then asked the women "What does it mean by 'if you are the chosen ones reading this'?"

"Well let's see that scroll has not been opened in 500 years so that means that you are the chosen ones that must assist the 30th generation in the man kind war" she replied with a smile

"HUH??????" both Shikamaru and Neji said in union

"Well you see there is supposed to be four boys that can open this scroll they are said to be 17 to 18 years old and an old women is there mentor" she smiled as she said the last part

"Ok we got to go" Said Neji rushing for the door but before he could reach it she stood in front of it and said

"Oh no you are not getting out of here so easily"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Both Sasuke and Naruto were tired from battling Kisame they had to protect Jiraiya throughout the entire battle due to the fact that he was unconscious suddenly Itachi interfered and stepped in the middle of the battle saying

"Sasuke if you leave now then you will not have to fight"

"Why would I do that?" asked Sasuke

"Because if you do not then will kill you by any means necessary"

"I'll never let you get away alive" said Sasuke charging at Itachi with the Chidori in his right hand he was about to kill Itachi when he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head he rolled over to see Kisame with sword in hand leaning over Sasuke depleting his Chakra he then black out and left Naruto to fight them alone

"Well now that he's out of the way let's take him to the Akatsuki base and extract the demon" said Kisame with a grin

"Very well" replied Itachi but before they could knock him out they saw a huge toad they then heard a voice saying

"Well I knew you guys would sink low but not that low" it was Jiraiya who had just recently woken up

"Kid grab your friend and let's go" screamed Jiraiya from on top of Gamabunta

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and jumped on Gamabunta's head

Jiraiya then did a fire technique to slow them down Gamabunta then hopped away from the base when they were at least 5 miles away he flipped his head sending Jiraiya, Naruto, and an unconscious Sasuke into the air and screamed

"Next time you summon me expect that I will be mad" he then disappeared into a puff of smoke Naruto grabbed Sasuke and landed on a nearby tree branch (and no this is not a couple people let me think EW!!!) while Jiraiya landed on top of the water and said

"Boy what got him all mad?"

Naruto joined Jiraiya saying "Now what are we supposed to do huh?"

"Now we go to the nearest village and mask our chakra so that way Akatsuki don't find us" he said jumping away Naruto yelled

"Wait up" he then put an arm around Sasuke and started jumping tree's with Jiraiya…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next day they were training on there so called 'powers'

Sakura looked at a boulder it then lifted off the ground then dropped down after it was 5 cm off the ground Sakura sighed in frustration she then tried again with more concentration and got it to go up 7 cm then hit the ground and so on

Hinata was working on teleporting she could only go 10 ft she tried again and made it to 15 feet but stopped when she went 17 ft and sighed she tried again and went 20 ft she was showing the most progress

Ino tried talking to Tenten saying

'_Hello Tenten? Can you here me?'_

'_**Yes Ino loud and clear'**_

'_Good so how is your training going?'_

'_**Fine why?'**_

'_I don't know I was just asking I'm going to go talk to Sakura bye'_

'_**Ok?'**_

Ino then started talking to Sakura saying

'_Hello Forehead are you there?'_

'**What do you want Ino-pig I'm training?'**

'_Well gosh I was just trying to practice too but oh no you just have to be all mean about it'_

'**Well sorry but I'm trying to train and it's kinda hard talking to you and keeping concentration at the same time'**

'_Well I'm going to talk to Hinata now bye'_

'**Bye'**

She then talked to Hinata

'_Hello Hinata?'_

'_**Ino-chan is that you?'**_

'_Ya I see that you are working on teleporting'_

'_**Ya hey you want me to teleport you over here?'**_

'_I don't know Hinata'_

'_**Please I promise not to blow you up like I did Tenten-chan'**_

'_WHAT!!!'_

'_**I'm kidding calm down but do you mind if I try?'**_

'_Ok but be careful I only have one life so please don't kill me'_

'_**Ok calm down now'**_

Ino watched the world around her change she was sitting on a rock she then was sitting in the grass with Hinata in front of her smiling saying

"Yay I actually did it"

"Wow great job Hinata"

"Let me try Sakura-chan" she said

She then focused on Sakura who was laying on the grass when all of a sudden she felt something through her jolt she closed her eyes when she opened them she found Ino and Hinata in front of her and she was laying in flowers rather than grass she sat up and asked

"What happened?"

"Hinata teleported you over here like she did me" Ino said

"Sorry Sakura-chan I was just curious if it would work" Hinata said

"That's ok and wow you made it over 100 ft of teleporting me great job" replied Sakura

"Hey Hinata why don't you try Tenten" said Ino

"Ok" she replied

Tenten was tired she squatted by the river to get some water when suddenly she felt the atmosphere change the river disappeared to plain grass she looked up and saw Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all staring at her

"What happened?" she asked

"Hinata teleported you" said Ino

"oh" was all she said

"Well anyways allow me to teleport you all back to your training areas" she said they all were back to where they were before Hinata teleported them

Tenten then saw a flash of Neji and Shikamaru in a weird looking room she focused more on it when it finally dawned on her she shouted

"SAKURA, INO, HINATA COME HERE QUICK"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So how was the chapter??? Well anyways hope you liked it I worked hard on this chapter more than usual well anyway sorry if it confusing but I think I did ok not my best but ok

Well later


	13. stopping the kunai

Hey readers,

Just to say Shikamaru and Neji do not have powers but they will meet the girls later…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also this story is very confusing, rushed, and has bad grammar and all that and I can't think of anything else to say except for sorry if you really hate the story…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all rushed to Tenten as fast as they could and said in union

"Tenten what happened?"

"I'm not sure except I saw Neji and Shikamaru in some sort of weird room with some old lady and she was telling them something when a Naruto and Jiraiya entered the village with Sasuke unconscious" she said

"So???" asked Ino

"Well after they entered the village something exploded and that was all I saw" replied Tenten

"Oh no" said Hinata quietly

"What are we going to do?" asked Sakura

"I'm not sure but we can't let them die" said Ino

"We need to okolo about this" said Sakura

"Ya really" said Tenten

They found Okolo meditating by a tree Sakura walked up to him and said

"Okolo?"

"Yes Sakura?" he said without opening his eyes

"Well…" she said trying to find the right words

"It's ok I already know the situation" he said

"What???" she asked

"It's ok I know what is going to happen the first generation informed me" he replied

"But how???" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow

"Don't you remember what they told you?" he asked

Sakura was going over everything else he had said when she heard a voice say in her

'**He works for us'**

'_Who is there and how did you get inside my head and I know you're not Ino'_

'**True I am not Ino but I am Saki' the voice replied now known as Saki**

'**Also the scroll remember I reside in you'**

'_Oh ya the scroll… but how does Okolo know the situation?'_

'**Simple don't you remember how I told you that he worked for us'**

'_Ya?'_

'**Well I told him the situation when he was meditating we communicate like that'**

'_Ok? Well anyways now what?'_

'**you best get back to reality'**

Everything flashed back to normal and Sakura saw Okolo wave a hand in front of our face saying

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Sorry I spaced out I understand how you know what is happening now, but what do we do about Sasuke and the others?"

"Well there is one solution but it's complicated"

"Please tell me if there is any hope I want to know"

"Well what exactly blasted?" he asked

"I'm not sure let's go see Tenten" she said running toward Tenten she grabbed Tenten by the arm and dragged back over to Okolo followed by Ino and Hinata

"Ok Tenten what exactly did you see?" asked Okolo

"Well I saw Shikamaru and Neji in a store well more liked trapped in the store and then I saw Naruto and Sasuke enter the village with Jiraiya and Sasuke was unconscious so he was carried by Naruto and then I saw like a kunai I think it was being aimed at the center of the village then that set off some sort of pole and then everything was gone and that's the last thing I saw" she replied

"Well normally these visions happen within one hour…" he was cut off by Sakura saying

"Are you telling me that we have only one hour to get everyone out of that village before that bomb goes off?" she asked with pure horror written all over her face

"To put it simply yes"

All the girls then stopped breathing for a second then Sakura spoke

"But you did say earlier that there may be a way to save everyone right?"

"Yes but this only relies on Hinata's skills"

"Hai" was the reply he got from Hinata

"Ok here is the plan Hinata you must transfer your self plus Sakura, Ino, and Tenten to the village and stop the kunai from hitting the target got it?"

"Why won't you be coming with us?" asked Ino

"Because it's already hard enough for Hinata to take all of you I would be extra luggage" he replied

"All right you girls better go now" he said walking away

"Good luck girls I believe in you and remember when your done transfer back here"

"All right" "Bye Okolo-sensei" "We'll be back soon" "see you in a few"

They then looked at Hinata who nodded her head in understanding then thought of the village and them standing in the middle of the square she then opened her eyes to see Ino, Sakura, and Tenten in a village along with herself she asked

"Are we here?"

They nodded there heads they then said

"Now what?" they asked looking at Tenten

"I don't know but we can't let the guys see us under any circumstances ok" said Tenten

"Got it but what about Neji and Shikamaru didn't you say they were being held hostage in some store?"

"No I said I saw them in a store I never said the word 'hostage'" she corrected

"Well whatever what do we do for 45 minutes?" asked Hinata

"I don't know" said Sakura

"I say we go hide in the forest then come out when we 5 minutes before the kunai hits its mark ok?" said Ino

"Wow for once Ino-pig has a good idea I think the world is coming to an end" said Sakura

"Oh be quiet forehead" shouted Ino

Tenten then put her hands over there mouths and escorted them out of the village with everyone staring as they passed by but luckily no one knew who they were and just walked pass once they were outside the village…

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY SOMEONE COULD HAVE RECONIZED US!!!" screamed Tenten

"SORRY GEEZ CALM DOWN" retorted Ino

Tenten calmed down and looked at the sky in it's positioning she imagined the had

"30 minutes" she said

"Really wow" Hinata said

25 minutes later…

"Let's go" said Sakura

They all walked to the middle of the village there were four roads, Hinata took the road to the right, while Ino took the road to the left, Sakura took the road south of that, and Tenten took the road opposite of that

They waited four minutes until Hinata saw a kunai aimed at the pole coming down the road she was guarding she took a kunai from her pouch and deflected the one aimed for the pole she then said

"Guys I found the kunai"

They all rushed over and nodded there heads they knew there job was finished but before Hinata could teleport them they saw Neji and Shikamaru walking down the road with a strange women while on the opposite road Sasuke now conscious and Naruto were walking down the road…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yes I know this one is not an exciting chapter but anyways hope you like I know that it is confusing, rushed, bad spelling, ect. But anyways hope you like it anyway

Well later


	14. RUN!

Hey readers,

Well um can't think of anything to say here so ya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The girls panicked what were they going to do???

Tenten shouted "Everyone hide QUICK!!!"

Hinata hid behind a garbage can while Tenten hid behind a sign and Ino hid behind a tree while Sakura hid behind a bench close by

The guys walked up to each other and all shouted

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" (and yes I mean at each other they do not notice the girls yet)

The girls thought they were talking to them so they started to sweat but then noticed the guys talking and when they were done the girls got up from there hiding spots as the boys and the women walked away from them

"That was close" said Hinata

"I know" replied Ino

"We best get back to Okolo he is probably worried by now" said Sakura

When Hinata was about to teleport them she stopped and noticed the guys staring at them apparently the guys had come back to the square Sasuke was the first to talk saying

"Sakura?"

Sakura ran as fast as she could away but Sasuke ran after her the other girls ran opposite directions but were followed Neji followed Tenten while Shikamaru followed Ino and Naruto followed Hinata

_Sasuke and Sakura:_

Sakura ran down a narrow alley she then saw a wall and panicked when Sasuke walked closer to her she took a step back but stopped when she hit the wall she then heard in her head

'_Sakura are you ok?"_

'**Ino is that you?'**

'_Ya listen here's the plan Hinata will teleport us together and we can't let the guys see ok now whatever you do you have to get away from Sasuke other wise he'll see you leave got it?'_

'**Ya but I'm trapped in an alley and Sasuke is calling my name what do I do?'**

'_Hello RUN!!!'_

Sakura then punched a wall and started running again into a building she then opened a door and ran into the room and slammed it shut while Sasuke was banging on it she said

'**Ino let's go tell Hinata I'm ready'**

'_All right I'll contact Tenten but it may be a few minutes'_

'**Ino hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold out'**

'_All right calm down I'm going'_

_Tenten and Neji:_

She ran and ran and ran she then stopped when she was about to hit a tree she jumped into the tree and looked down to see Neji looking up she panicked and he yelled

"Tenten is that you?"

She didn't reply he was about to hop into the tree when she hopped down and started running again he did the same

Tenten panicked what was she supposed to do she then saw a vision in her head

She ran up to a window and opened it then stood in a room full of people she ran strait into the crowd Neji then came through the crowd and saw Tenten enter the girls bathroom Tenten then heard Ino say

'_Tenten are you ok?'_

'**Ya but I'm trapped inside a bathroom stall in the girl's bathroom what do I do?"**

'_Stay where you are I'm going to tell Hinata to transport us back so just stay ok'_

'**Ok but hey where are you?'**

'_I'm hiding behind a counter at a store the lady that works here let me stay for a little while'_

'**Ok so where is Shikamaru?'**

'_He's looking all around the store for me but still hasn't found me yet so now I know that Sakura and you are not being seen so now I'll go tell Hinata just don't move'_

'**Ok ok sheesh' **

'_Good see you soon'_

_Hinata and Naruto:_

She ran as fast as she could but was still being followed when she saw a grocery shop she charged into it and knocked over a barrel full of oranges hoping to lose him sadly he hopped over it and continued chasing her she then saw a couple of kids hitting Piñata's she ran right threw the kid blindfolded trying to hit it she dodged the swing that he did she then ran forward out of the way of the bat but when Naruto tried to dodge it he got it in the head the kid thought it was the Piñata and continued hitting him he yelled

"Kid (hit) stop it (hit) darn it (hit) I'm (hit) not your (hit) target (hit)"

The kid pulled up the blind fold to see Naruto on the ground Hinata used this opportunity to run away to a couple of bleachers and hid underneath them

Naruto walked around looking for her she hid then heard Ino saying

'_Hinata are you there?'_

'**Ya Ino-chan but what are we going to do?'**

'_Listen I need you to transport Me, Sakura, Tenten and yourself back to the training place ok?'_

'**Hai'**

She then transported them back to the training area she opened her eyes to see Sakura, Ino, and Tenten standing in front of her she then said

"You guys ok?"

"Ya come on we best get back to Okolo-Sensei" Said Sakura

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ok so what do you all think of this chapter it took me a while so ya sorry for the late update hope you enjoy and please leave a review and also very sorry that it is short

Well later


	15. the rude awakening

Hey readers,

Sorry the guys couldn't find the girls it would ruin the story but do not fear you will soon know everything (gawd that sounds corny)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sasuke:_

The door suddenly flung open he fell in and landed head first on the floor he got up and dusted himself off he looked around the room to find no one there and there were no windows in the room so he wondered what happened and decided to go find Naruto

_Naruto:_

He walked around for ages and found no one that looked liked Hinata he turned around and saw Sasuke staring at him

"What are you doing Dope?" asked Sasuke

Naruto said "Well um... I was….UM….."

"Exactly come on let's go find Shikamaru" he said dragging Naruto by the arm

_Shikamaru:_

He looked around the store for a few minutes when he was about to leave he saw Naruto and Sasuke outside the window and said

"Oi Sasuke what happened?"

"I'm not sure but…" he was cut off by Naruto saying

"What are you talking about they disappeared, vanished, went poof" he finished waving his arms in the air as if doing a poof motion

"Whatever" Sasuke said walking away from the scene

"Hey teme WAIT!!!" Shouted Naruto running behind Sasuke to catch up

"Troublesome" Said Shikamaru as he followed walking behind

_Neji:_

He walked down the road when he saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke walking toward him

"Hey Hyuga" said Sasuke with a very bored look

Neji rolled his eyes and said

"So what happened?"

"Well…" began Shikamaru

(Ok so they tell what happened to them blah blah blah and moving on)

"I see so now what?" said Neji

"Well we know that we saw the girl's right?" asked Shikamaru

"Ya you could tell by the way they looked and there chakra was the exact same" said Naruto with a Oh-Ya-I'm-smart look

"Whatever dobe" said Sasuke coldly

"Be quiet Teme" said Naruto

The mysterious women they were with earlier walked toward them and said

"Hello Neji, Shikamaru and I'm guessing that you are Naruto and you are Sasuke"

"Hey Shikamaru who is she?" asked Naruto

"Naruto, Sasuke please meet Unmyeje Iople" said Shikamaru

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The girls ran up to Okolo and said

"Okolo-sensei we saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji at the place and stopped the kunai from hitting the mark" said Tenten

"I see so what happened?" Okolo asked hoping they did not blow there cover

(Ok so the girls tell the story blah blah yes I know I'm lazy moving on)

"Well It's good you girls did not give away anything otherwise we would be in serious trouble" said Okolo

"Yes well anyway should we go home and get some sleep don't we have a long day tomorrow anyway?" asked Ino

"Yes girls but there is something I must tell you before we go" said Okolo the girls turned to him and said

"What?"

"Well how do I say this did you see any strange women around the boys?" asked Okolo

"Yes when we were coming to stop the kunai we saw women about your age" said Sakura

"Oh dear" he said

"What do you know?" asked Ino

"Well girls there is something that is called the dark unit which is a group of people that want to start the man kind war and well there leader is very old and can turn any age and well um…"

"Well um what Okolo-sensei" said Hinata with an evil aura forming around her

"Well um this leader is very powerful and immortal and also is said to be a female, and well she is said in the prophecy from 500 years ago to take over the 30th generations loved ones" he finished

"WHAT!!!" They all shouted at him

"You mean that this person is using going to use the guys against us?" asked Sakura shaking nervously

"Yes" he said sadly like he really meant it

"Can't we do anything?" asked Hinata almost in tears

"Sadly no once they fall into her trap there stuck" he said

"NO I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" screamed Tenten who had her head bowed so no one could see her face

"I'm sorry Tenten but there is nothing we can do" said Okolo

"I don't care" she said with hurt in her voice "I won't leave Neji to her so she can use him as some sort of pawn against me" she almost screamed

"Tenten is right" said Ino walking over to Tenten

"Ya I'm with Tenten" said Sakura walking over to stand beside Ino

All the girls looked Hinata

"Naruto-kun" was all she said and walked over to Ino, Tenten, and Sakura who looked at Okolo

"Girls there is one thing you can do but it will probably be very painful" he said

"What is it?" asked Hinata

"Well you can go back to the village and confront the boys and make them hate you and the leader will probably let them go seeing as how she will think that you hate them and then move on" he said

Sakura cried while Ino was frozen in her spot Tenten had Anger written all over her face while Hinata was full of all different emotions

"You mean that we will have to make them hate us?" asked a now angry Tenten

"In one word 'yes'" said Okolo

"Ok well I guess we have no choice if we want them to be happy" said Ino

"Ya I guess" whispered Sakura whipping away her tears

"All right let's do this for them" said Hinata putting her hand out

Ino put her hand on top of Hinata's and said

"Ya let's do this"

Tenten put her hand on top of Ino's and whispered

"I'm doing this for you Neji"

Sakura put her hand on top of the stack and said

"Goodbye Sasuke"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ok so um sorry for the late update (p.s. please don't kill me) and also I know this chapter sucked and all and ya and thank you for all the reviews I've gotten and all

Well later 00


	16. the words said but not meant

Hey readers,

Chapter 16 YAY!!! Well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter also (I really get tired of doing this).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, and Okolo had all been teleported back to the city where Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Unmyeje

The girls and Okolo had rented a hotel rooms covalently in the same hotel as the boys

"Sakura are ready for this?" asked Ino concerned

She looked down at the floor then said with a very sad voice

"No I don't think I'll ever be ready to do this but it must be done"

"Ya" replied Ino

Tenten and Hinata walked into the room

Tenten spoke and said "So when will this be over?"

"Soon I hope" said Ino

"I'm sorry girls but this has to be done" he said with a much said voice and he had a face that by looking at it could tell he really meant it

"I know well let's get this over with" said Ino walking for the door

"Ya" said Hinata walking behind Ino

"You coming Sakura?" asked Tenten heading for the door

"Ya one second" she said walking over to her picture with team 7 and she said in her head

'_Goodbye team 7 I will miss all the happy things we could have done in the future and I am already missing all the things that we did in the past'_

Okolo told them earlier that they would probably die in the man kind war unfortunately and said that they would probably not see from there past anybody after this

Sakura walked out of the hotel the room and shut the door as she did

The girls walked there separate ways and went to look for the guys

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sasuke was walking to the room when he caught a little flash of pink in the cafeteria and went to see what it was he froze when he saw Sakura standing there she spoke first and said

"Hello Sasuke"

He still said nothing she spoke again

"What was I missed that much?" she asked still he did not speak she then spoke with a lot of emotions

"Listen I need to say this one thing and I don't care if you hate me after I say this" she sighed and looked at his face

"I am leaving and never coming back so I want you to leave me be and never come after me and I want you to move on with your life, meet a nice person, start a family and stuff like that and I don't want you to feel any regret if you do because you will never see me again after this and to tell you the truth I never really liked you I just felt sorry about your clan and wanted to help you but that was out of my niceness"

She turned and started to walk away he spoke and said

"Sakura" she did not stop she just kept her head held high trying not to cry which was very difficult she then rounded the corner he chased her but found no one

He searched the entire city and found no one that looked like Sakura he walked back to his room and sat on the bed with his head in his hands and really hated himself for letting her go like that and also mad at her for what she said and letting her get away with it

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Shikamaru started to walk to the weapons shop when he saw someone that looked like Ino he saw her walking toward him she said

"Hello Shikamaru"

"Ino?"

"Ya it's me" she said with a very hurt voice

He started to walk towards her but stopped when she started to back away she said

"I'm sorry to say this but I won't ever be coming back to Konoha and I wanted to say goodbye and say that I want you to be happy so I won't ever ever interfere with your life again and that I never really liked you I just felt pity for you" she hurt so much she was about to barf

"You don't really mean that do you Ino?" he asked

As much as she wanted to tell him she didn't she had to

"Yes Shikamaru I really do mean that" she said walking away leaving a speechless Shikamaru behind she did not look back

Shikamaru left the scene with people looking at him as he walked back to the hotel he went to the lounge and went upstairs to his rooms and started crying (sorry I wanted Shikamaru to show some emotion in this)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto was eating at a ramen shop when he saw Hinata enter he stopped eating his ramen and stared wide eyed at her

"Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Hinata-chan?" he said

She then said

"Glad I found you I have something I want to tell you" she said not really meaning what she about to say

"Wait where have you been?"

"Away" she said looking down at the ground

"'away' where is away?" he asked not smiling

"Just away ok" she said fuming with madness

He looked away and said

"Sorry"

"Sorry is not ok you always act all nice to me but I know that you hate me like I hate you and I never want to see you again"

She marched away but slowed her pace when she rounded a corner she fell to the ground and started crying to the point where she almost fainted but didn't

Naruto was so surprised he went to look for her and was startled to find no one there where she was moments ago he sighed and went to his room and fell asleep and not dreaming of ramen for the first time but of Hinata and there good times together and how she had yelled at him earlier

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Neji rounded the corner and bumped into someone he froze when he realized it was Tenten she got up and said

"Hyuga" she said it coldly

He said "Tenten?"

"Ya what of it" she said glaring at him

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"None of you business" she said still glaring at him 

"Oh and by the way I'm never coming back to Konoha so good luck with your life I know that you really never really thought that I was strong but I am and I'm going to prove it to you in other words I know that you despise me and to tell you the truth I despise you to"

She started to walk away and felt very guilty for saying those things but had no choice in it

He was frozen how could she say that? But there was nothing he could do now he left the area but not without looking back to where she was once standing yelling at him her words repeated in his head

'_I know that you despise me and to tell you the truth I despise you to'_

He walked back to his room and sighed knowing that he probably will never see her again and feeling guilty for making her think that he despised her when in reality it was the exact opposite

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Unmyeje had heard all the conversations and got the impression that the girls hated the boys and she then thought

'_Well that really puts my plan out of commission I guess we have to start from the drawing board'_

She left that night without notifying anyone and she felt like meeting Neji and Shikamaru was a waste of her time she then remembered the memory

_Flashback_

"_You're not getting of here so easily" _

_Neji spoke "Oh yes we are"_

_He then moved past her toward the door still pulling Shikamaru she stopped him and said_

"_Well you're supposed to be the ones I train remember" she said holding up the scroll that her company the dark unit had made for them specifically of course she knew that the girls were the 30__th__ generation which is why she chose these two and Naruto and Sasuke as the ones for her plan_

"_Whatever" said Neji_

"_Troublesome" said Shikamaru_

_End Flashback_

She knew that the boys used to mean something to the girls but after what she saw tonight she highly doubted that anymore…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ok so sorry for the late update I just got lazy and kinda didn't feel like it and I feel bad about that so anyway tell me what you think and the next chapter will be set ahead about 4 months or so, so that way I can get to the good part and all well anyway review please and all…

Well later


	17. forgivness

Hello readers,

I know that the last chapter was weird and all so I hope this one makes more sense and all it is placed 4 months ahead of the outbursts (a.k.a. the last chapter) so I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the last time jeez

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Four months later:_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all were panting the man kind war had started due to the dark unit and the girls were exhausted they were trying to kill off all the dark unit members, sound ninja's, some other ninja's that stood in there way.

Sakura was currently handling 5 members of the dark unit and was having a very tough time

Hinata was handling 8 sound ninjas and also having a tough time

Tenten was both the dark unit and sound ninja to be more precise 3 dark unit and 5 sound ninja

Ino was facing 5 dark unit members and 2 sound ninja

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura was about to pass out when she saw someone pick her up she looked up to see Sasuke she managed to say

"Sasuke?"

"Be quiet Sakura we've got to get out of here"

He was about to hop out of the clearing when Ninja attacked him from all angles Sakura felt danger and quickly screamed

"Uiek-tyes-firecreation"

Flames encircled Sakura and Sasuke he looked down to see Sakura mouth something and then faint he interrupted as

'Thank you'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hinata thought she was done for she saw no hope nothing when she caught a little bit of orange and black and saw 9 naruto's around her

"Naruto-kun?" she asked

"Hinata-chan get down" he yelled

She fainted the next minute Naruto left his clones to fight the sound ninjas but no luck they were destroyed within 2 minutes the ninjas chased after Naruto

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ino new she had no chance at all she new this would be the end because

1 .She was outnumbered

2. She was low on chakra

3. She was almost out of weapons

All of a sudden she saw a pineapple headed man jump out of no where and yelled

"Ino you ok?"

She couldn't respond she fainted with a smile on her lips

Shikamaru panicked but didn't show it he just grabbed Ino and left the area but was pursued

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tenten could have swore she saw the light (you know like heavens light and all) she smiled hoping all this pain would soon be over but no luck she saw white eyes looking at her she was barely awake she then fainted 30 seconds later and hoped it would soon be over but she felt someone pick her up and carry her to safety

Neji looked down to see Tenten he put her down beside a tree and said

"Don't you dare die"

He then saw tons of ninja attacking him

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The girls woke up and looked at each other and then saw Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, And Naruto all staring at them they slowly got up and said

"Hello?"

They did not respond

Sasuke glared at Sakura, Shikamaru stared at Ino, Naruto had sympathetic eyes looking at Hinata, and Neji just kept his eyes closed while Tenten stared at him

"Look guys were sorry we wanted to tell you trust me we would have but Okolo forbid it" Said Sakura now crying along with the rest of the girls

"We can't forgive so easily" Said Shikamaru

"What can we do if anything?" asked Hinata

"Well you can tell us what's going on and what's with all this fighting?" asked Naruto

"Well um…" The girls then told the guys the whole story about them meeting Okolo and things and how the man kind war was happening

"I see" Said Sasuke

"Now do you see why we couldn't tell you or why we had to say those things to you?" asked Tenten

"Ok all in favor of forgiving them" Asked Neji

"Me" said Naruto raising his hand

"Same here" Said Shikamaru copying Naruto's actions

"Fine" Said Sasuke barely lifting up his arm

"Alright we forgive you" Said Neji

The girls released there breath from anticipation

"Thanks now we have to go help Okolo-sensei" Said Sakura turning into her tiger form

Hinata followed turning into a swan

Ino into a wolf

And Tenten into a bear

The now animals all left the site with dumbfounded boys they then all left chasing the animals

Naruto the swan

Shikamaru the wolf

Sasuke the tiger

Neji the bear

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura transformed into her human form to find Itachi standing in front of her along with Kisame

"What do you want" she yelled

"Simple call on your cousins and come with us" Itachi replied

She froze so that was why they were there to get there powers

"Never" she yelled

Sasuke walked up behind Sakura and said

"Itachi"

"Well well so my little brother is here as well" he said smiling

"Today you die" said Sasuke

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well I know that it is short and all and sorry for the late update and all hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review

Well later


	18. um?

Hello readers,

Sorry for the late late late update I've been gone from my computer for the last 10 weeks because of vacation well anyway hope you like the new update

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sasuke charged at Itachi with full force with the look that would have killed Itachi if looks could kill

Sakura was frozen she then heard

'**You're doing it again'**

'_What do you mean I'm doing it again?' _retorted Sakura to her inner

'**Simple you're doing it again'**

'_Doing what?'_

'**Your letting someone take care of you again and being protected by Sasuke again'**

'_Ya I know but what can I do?'_

'**How should I know hm let me think……thinking……..oh I got it FIGHT!'**

'_I could've figured that one out on my own'_

'**Well then don't keep on talking to me get in there and bring them down'**

Sakura then had a look of determination in her eyes and new this was it now or never she knew that Sasuke would take care of Itachi so she went after Kisame

"Oh the little girl wants to play well little girl this is the big leagues you don't stand a chance" Kisame said

She didn't waste her breath with a comeback but kicked him in the back sending him to the ground

"You were saying?" asked Sakura

"Why you little" He was cut off by Sakura kicking him in the stomach

Kisame went after her and almost hit her but luckily Sakura dodged just in time she started glowing a strange color it was a light pink she then attacked Kisame with all her strength

She took a swing at Kisame's head and the blow caused him to hit his head on a near by rock and knocked him out Sakura took this opportunity and delivered the finale blow to his head

Sakura looked at the dead Kisame below her she smiled knowing she had did it all by herself the pink glow disappeared

She looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke still fighting Itachi

Sasuke was not in good condition and was about to collapse she ran over to him and yelled to Itachi

"First you take his family now this?"

"I did it for power"

Sakura couldn't take looking at the man who had killed off Sasuke's entire clan and left him all for power she raced at Itachi with kunai drawn Itachi moved like it was nothing and said

"You don't stand a chance"

(Ok fight scene I don't want to explain the fight because I'm tired right now and all so moving on)

Sasuke woke up to see his pink haired friend looking at a now DEAD yes I said DEAD Itachi

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

No one spoke for a long time just stared at each other when Sakura spoke breaking the silence

"I'm sorry"

He looked up to her and said

"For what?"

"For taking away your dream you always wanted to kill Itachi and I'm sorry that I took your dream" She said

"Sakura that was my dream at first but now I have a new dream"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face and said

"Really what?"

He looked into her emerald eyes and said

"You"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ino was now down on her knees looking up at the one that tricked Shikamaru into betraying her, Unmyeje

She was out of chakra and was about to collapse from lack of chakra When….

Shikamaru looked down at Ino from trees while he was fighting 2 sound ninjas he saw a weird thing happen she started glowing a purple color she then started to fight Unmyeje

(Again fight scene moving on)

The light disappeared and Ino stood where it once was

Unmyeje was now dead on the ground she yelled to Shikamaru

"LOOK OUT!"

There was a sound ninja aimed for Shikamaru's heart kunai pointed

Ino jumped in front of Shikamaru so the blade went through her shoulder instead she screamed in pain

"INO!"

He then quickly killed the sound ninja and moved to Ino

"Ino are you ok?"

"Ya I think so but it still hurts pretty badly" she said looking into his eyes

He sighed in relief

Sakura and Sasuke appeared next to Ino Sakura then healed the wound Ino had

"Shikamaru?"

"Ya Ino?" he asked

"Glad to see your ok" she said

"Glad to see your ok to" he said as a response

"Thanks she said smiling"

"By the way Ino"

"Ya?" said Ino

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tenten was battling some sound ninja's and Neji was battling some other sound ninja's

Tenten finished her opponents easy

But Neji was a different story he hardly had any chakra left to stand…

He fainted from lack of chakra Tenten caught him but barely she started glowing a light green color and destroyed all of the sound ninja's that were present then it faded very slowly (and yes I mean the light)

"Neji?"

He slowly woke up from his unconscious state

"Tenten?"

"It's all right Neji it's almost all over" (and when she said that she was referring to the war)

"Tenten" he repeated

"Ya"

"Thanks"

"Huh?"

"Thank you"

"Oh uh no problem" she said blushing this was the first time he ever said something that nice to her

"By the way….." he was having a hard time saying it his head just kept yelling at him saying _'COME ON SAY IT'_

"Neji" she said breaking him from his thoughts

"Tenten want to go out sometime?" he asked relieved he finally said it

"Uh sure Neji" she said smiling

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hinata had just finished a long battle and was injured badly while Naruto was still fighting but quickly ended his fight to see how Hinata was doing he looked up and saw Hinata glowing white but then the light disappeared as soon as it had appeared

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Well you taught me something when you left?"

"Really" she asked blushing

"Ya you taught me that I sometimes have to take it slow and not rush into things sometimes so thank you"

"No problem Naruto"

"Again thank you"

"Thank you to Naruto"

"Hey Hinata"

"Yes?"

"I really like you and was wondering…"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Finally I updated gawd X) sorry for the long long long, ect. Update people really sorry for the wait well here it is….

Well Later


End file.
